Hoenn Route 110
|acro= }} Route 110 (Japanese: Route 110) is a route in central Hoenn, connecting Slateport City, Mauville City and . The route is home to the Seaside Cycling Road, Trick House, and New Mauville. Until the Devon Goods /Devon Parts have been delivered to Captain Stern in the Oceanic Museum, a group of s / s will be blocking the road to the south of the T-junction. Route description Immediately north from Slateport City is a patch of tall grass. Upon walking past the grass patch, people will reach a T-junction where they will find the Trick House directly in front of them, to the left, in the direction of Petalburg City, and to the right, a long, bending road over the water, up to Mauville City. This path is covered in patches of grass hiding wild Pokémon, but holds a pleasurable scenic view of the sea. The 's rival is here as well. s who own a bike have the option to ride on the Seaside Cycling Road, a long, raised bike track extending over the sea and the grassy road beneath, providing a shortcut for those who prefer not to walk through the grass. The two entrance buildings at either end are clearly visible, allowing only Trainers with bikes to access the road. The entrance cave to New Mauville is located inconspicuously just off land in the northeastern area of the sea. It can be accessed by surfing from the Mauville side of the route, and underneath the cycling road. Also in the sea is a patch of land with a tree that has vines that may be cut down to create a Secret Base. Next to the tree, there is also a sign with a message scribbled on it. In Pokémon Ruby it says "Team Magma rulez!", in Pokémon Sapphire it says "Team Aqua rulez!", in Pokémon Emerald it originally said "Team Aqua was here!" but is now painted over with "Team Magma rules!", in Pokémon Omega Ruby it says "Here comes Team Magma!", and in Pokémon Alpha Sapphire it says "Here comes Team Aqua!" Seaside Cycling Road The Seaside Cycling Road was built for people and cyclists who wanted a quick route between Mauville and Slateport, while the original road was kept underneath for people and Pokémon to enjoy the view and scenery. The cycling road is often used by s to train and exercise, as well as have the odd battle now and then. Items Timmy|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} }} Edwin (hidden)|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} and (hidden)|E=yes}} Edward and Alyssa|E=yes}} }} )|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Isabel|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} Edwin|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} Pokémon Generation III Generation VI }} with Minun|type1=Electric}} with Plusle|type1=Electric}} After defeating or capturing / }} Trainers | / / |2|311|Plusle|♀| / / |Oran Berry|312|Minun|♀| / / |Oran Berry||36=マサコ|37=Masako|38=Nav}} |2800|2|311|Plusle|♀|35|Sitrus Berry|312|Minun|♀|35|Sitrus Berry||36=マサコ|37=Masako|38=Nav}} | / / |2|271|Lombre|♂| / / ||274|Nuzleaf|♂| / / ||36=モトキ|37=Motoki|38=Nav}} |2100|2|272|Ludicolo|♂|35||275|Shiftry|♂|35||36=モトキ|37=Motoki|38=Nav}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brendan.png |prize= 1200 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=RS |location=Hoenn Route 110 |locationname=Route 110 |pokemon=3 }}| | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS May.png |prize= 1200 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=RS |location=Hoenn Route 110 |locationname=Route 110 |pokemon=3 }}| | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brendan.png |prize= 1200 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=RS |location=Hoenn Route 110 |locationname=Route 110 |pokemon=3 }}| | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS May.png |prize= 1200 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=RS |location=Hoenn Route 110 |locationname=Route 110 |pokemon=3 }}| | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brendan.png |prize= 1200 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=RS |location=Hoenn Route 110 |locationname=Route 110 |pokemon=3 }}| | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS May.png |prize= 1200 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=RS |location=Hoenn Route 110 |locationname=Route 110 |pokemon=3 }}| | | | / / |2|311|Plusle|♀| / / |Oran Berry|312|Minun|♀| / / |Oran Berry||36=マサコ|37=Masako|38=Nav}} |2800|2|311|Plusle|♀|35|Sitrus Berry|312|Minun|♀|35|Sitrus Berry||36=マサコ|37=Masako|38=Nav}} | / / |2|271|Lombre|♂| / / ||274|Nuzleaf|♂| / / ||36=モトキ|37=Motoki|38=Nav}} |2100|2|272|Ludicolo|♂|35||275|Shiftry|♂|35||36=モトキ|37=Motoki|38=Nav}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E Brendan.png |prize= 1200 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=E |location=Hoenn Route 110 |locationname=Route 110 |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E May.png |prize= 1200 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=E |location=Hoenn Route 110 |locationname=Route 110 |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E Brendan.png |prize= 1200 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=E |location=Hoenn Route 110 |locationname=Route 110 |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E May.png |prize= 1200 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=E |location=Hoenn Route 110 |locationname=Route 110 |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E Brendan.png |prize= 1200 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=E |location=Hoenn Route 110 |locationname=Route 110 |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E May.png |prize= 1200 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=E |location=Hoenn Route 110 |locationname=Route 110 |pokemon=3}} | | | 150px|Poké Fan|Isabel|960|2|311|Plusle|♀|15|Oran Berry|312|Minun|♀|15|Oran Berry|36=マサコ|37=Masako|38=Nav}} 150px|Youngster|Timmy|224|3|261|Poochyena|♂|12||304|Aron|♂|13||309|Electrike|♂|14|36=シンゴ|37=Shingo}} 150px|Collector|Edwin|420|2|271|Lombre|♂|15||274|Nuzleaf|♂|15|36=モトキ|37=Motoki|38=Nav}} 150px|Psychic|Edward|544|1|063|Abra|♂|17|36=アキト|37=Akito}} 150px|Fisherman|Dale|512|2|072|Tentacool|♂|14||320|Wailmer|♂|16|36=タカフミ|37=Takafumi}} 150px|Poké Fan|Isabel|1,600 After acquiring the |2|311|Plusle|♀|25|Oran Berry|312|Minun|♀|25|Oran Berry|36=マサコ|37=Masako|38=Nav}} 150px|Poké Fan|Isabel|1,728 After acquiring the |2|311|Plusle|♀|27|Oran Berry|312|Minun|♀|27|Oran Berry|36=マサコ|37=Masako|38=Nav}} 150px|Poké Fan|Isabel|2,048 After acquiring the |2|311|Plusle|♀|32|Oran Berry|312|Minun|♀|32|Oran Berry|36=マサコ|37=Masako|38=Nav}} 150px|Poké Fan|Isabel|3,136 After entering the Hall of Fame|2|311|Plusle|♀|49|Sitrus Berry|312|Minun|♀|49|Sitrus Berry|36=マサコ|37=Masako|38=Nav}} 150px|Collector|Edwin|700 After acquiring the |2|271|Lombre|♂|25||274|Nuzleaf|♂|25|36=モトキ|37=Motoki|38=Nav}} 150px|Collector|Edwin|1,092 After acquiring the |2|272|Ludicolo|♂|39||275|Shiftry|♂|39|36=モトキ|37=Motoki|38=Nav}} 150px|Collector|Edwin|1,204 After acquiring the |2|272|Ludicolo|♂|43||275|Shiftry|♂|43|36=モトキ|37=Motoki|38=Nav}} 150px|Collector|Edwin|1,372 After entering the Hall of Fame|2|272|Ludicolo|♂|49||275|Shiftry|♂|49|36=モトキ|37=Motoki|38=Nav}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBrendan.png |size=150px |prize= 800 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Hoenn Route 110 |locationname=Route 110 |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMay.png |size=150px |prize= 800 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Hoenn Route 110 |locationname=Route 110 |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBrendan.png |size=150px |prize= 800 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Hoenn Route 110 |locationname=Route 110 |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMay.png |size=150px |prize= 800 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Hoenn Route 110 |locationname=Route 110 |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBrendan.png |size=150px |prize= 800 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Hoenn Route 110 |locationname=Route 110 |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMay.png |size=150px |prize= 800 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Hoenn Route 110 |locationname=Route 110 |pokemon=3}} | | | Trainer Tips it or causing it to .}} Appearance See also * New Mauville * Seaside Cycling Road * Trick House Route 110 Route 110 Route 110 Route 110 Route 110 de:Route 110 (Hoenn) es:Ruta 110 fr:Route 110 it:Percorso 110 (Hoenn) ja:110ばんどうろ (ホウエン地方) zh:１１０号道路（丰缘）